


Tony No

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Prompt was "Tony Stark+Any, 'Tony No'".





	Tony No

He's heard those two words all his life. 

_When he was little, he thought that was his name. _

Tony no. Tony don't. An exasperated, drawn out, Tooooneeee. 

_After a while, after his parents' death, he doesn't hear anything. (He won't ever say how much he misses the exasperated, drawn out version of his name coming from his Mom.)_

Women, men, occasionally, they'll whine his name ("Tony, no") in bed. 

_It's never negating consent. He's too conscientious for that. _

Then the first suit, then the Avengers, then Pepper and him, then Thanos, then his daughter. His name falls by the wayside. 

_But he hears it when he reaches for the glove, hears the echo of it in his head, Mom's voice, Pepper's, Rhodey's - and then, suddenly, louder than everything, a _yes! _\- before the world burns _


End file.
